unsere_kleine_farmfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Laura Ingalls Wilder
Laura Ingalls Wilder ist die Autorin der Little House Books (The Laura Years und Farmer Boy), worin sie (außer in Farmer Boy), die Protagonistin ist. In ihren Büchern (The Laura Years) erzählt sie von ihrem Leben als Pionierstochter in den USA im 19. Jahrhundert. Im ersten Buch, Laura im großen Wald, ist sie erst 5 Jahre alt, während sie im letzten Buch, Almanzo und Laura, bereits Anfang 20 ist. Kindheit Geburt Laura Elizabeth Ingalls wurde am 07.02.1867 in Wisconsin nahe der Stadt Pepin geboren. Ihre Eltern waren Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner Ingalls. Laura hatte eine 2 Jahre ältere Schwester namens Mary. Sie verbrachte ihre ersten Lebensjahre in den Wäldern von Wisconsin. Leben in Wisconsin (Laura im großen Wald) 1. Umzug: Von Wisconsin nach Missouri 1868 verkaufte ihr Vater sein Land an Gustaf Gustafson und Laura zog vorübergehend mit ihrer Familie in das Haus von ihrem Großvater, Lansford Ingalls. Später zogen sie für eine kurze Zeit nach Chariton County, Missouri, wo Charles etwas Land kaufte. 2. Umzug: Von Missouri nach Kansas Im September 1869 zog die Familie Ingalls weiter in das Osage Diminished Reservat im Südosten Kansas, etwa 13 Meilen von der Grenze zu Oklahoma entfernt, in der Nähe der Stadt Independence. Dort errichtete ihr Vater das berühmte Little House on the Prairie. Im Jahr 1870 wurde Lauras jüngere Schwester Carrie geboren und ihr Vater verkaufte das Land in Charington zurück an den ursprünglichen Besitzer. Leben in Kansas (Laura in der Prärie) 3. Umzug: Von Kansas zurück nach Wisconsin Im Mai 1871 mussten die Ingalls ihre Farm im Indianerland in Kansas verlassen, weil das Siedeln dort nicht erlaubt war. Sie zogen wieder zurück nach Pepin, Wisconsin. Gustaf Gustafson, der das Land in Pepin von Charles Ingalls gekauft hatte, war zwischenzeitlich vom Kaufvertrag zurückgetreten, weil er seine Raten nicht mehr bezahlen konnte. Bis er Haus und Farm der Ingalls verlassen hatte, wohnte Laura mit ihrer Familie bei ihrem Onkel Henry Odin Quiner und ihrer Tante Polly Ingalls Quiner. Danach lebten sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Haus. Lauras Schwester, Mary Ingalls besuchte in Pepin die Barry Corner Schule und Laura wurde im Herbst ebenfalls dort eingeschult. 4. Umzug: Von Wisconsin nach Minnesota Doch 1872 mussten die Ingalls Wisconsin verlassen, da dort immer mehr Menschen siedelten und das Wild knapp wurde. Deshalb verkaufte Charles sein Land und das Haus an Andrew Anderson. Die Ingalls zogen mit in das Haus von Lauras Onkel, Peter Riley Ingalls in Pierce County. Die Familien von Charles Ingalls und Peter Riley Ingalls reisten gemeinsam nach Lake City, Wabasha County, Minnesota. Während Peter Riley Ingalls sich in der Nähe von Gillford niederließ, zog Lauras Familie weiter und ließ sich am 24.05.1874 am Plum Creek in Redwood County, Minnesota, in der Nähe von Walnut Grove nieder. Leben in Minnesota (Laura und ihre Freunde) Zunächst wohnte die Familie ein Jahr lang in einem Erdhaus, bis Charles ein richtiges Haus baute. Das Land hatte er von durch Kauf erhalten. In Walnut Grove gingen Laura und Mary wieder in die Schule und lernten die hochnäsige Nellie Owens kennen. Im Frühling 1875 zogen die Ingalls in ihr neues Haus. In den darauffolgenden zwei Sommern (1875/76), wurde die Ernte der Familie von Heuschreckenplagen vernichtet, weshalb sie sich entschieden, nach Iowa zu ziehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, lebten sie einige Zeit bei Lauras Onkel Peter Riley Ingalls und dessen Familie auf deren Farm nahe South Troy, Minnesota. Dort wurde am 01.11.1875 Lauras einziger Bruder, Charles Frederick Ingalls Jr. geboren. Er starb nur 9 Monate später, am 27.08.1876. thumb|Laura (rechts) mit ihren Schwestern Carrie und Mary Als Jugendliche 5. Umzug: Von Minnesota nach Iowa In Burr Oak, Iowa, arbeiteten die Ingalls in einem Hotel. Außerdem wurde dort am 23.05.1877 Lauras jüngste Schwester Grace Ingalls geboren. 6. Umzug: Von Iowa zurück nach Minnesota Die Familie zog 1878 zurück nach Walnut Grove, wo Charles als Metzger und Gesetzeshüter arbeitete. Dort erkrankten Caroline, Mary, Carrie und Grace 1879 an Scharlach. Während ihre Mutter und jüngeren Schwestern wieder gesund wurden, erblindete Mary und man dachte, dass es eine Folge ihrer Erkrankung sei. Doch 2013 fand man in einer Studie heraus, dass sie durch eine Meningoencephalitis, eine Gehirnhautentzündung, erblindet war. 7. Umzug: Von Minnesota nach South Dakota Leben in South Dakota (Laura am Silbersee, Laura und der lange Winter, Laura in der kleinen Stadt) Im Frühling 1879 nahm Charles einen Job bei der Eisenbahn in South Dakota an. Im Herbst folgten ihm Caroline, Mary, Laura, Carrie und Grace. Lauras Vater erwarb im Winter 1879-1880 etwas Land nahe De Smet. Nachdem sie den Winter im Haus der Bauinspektoren am Rande des Silbersees verbracht hatten, sahen sie im Jahr 1880 zu, wie die Stadt De Smet entstand. Der folgende Winter (1880/81) war einer der härtesten aller Zeiten in South Dakota. Er begann bereits im Oktober 1880 und endete erst im Mai 1881. Mary besuchte zwischen 1881 und 1889 eine Blindenschule in Vinton, Iowa. Nachdem sich die Familie in De Smet niedergelassen hatte, ging Laura dort auch, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Carrie, in die Schule, hatte mehrere kleine Jobs und fand neue Freunde. Zu diesen gehörte auch der Junggeselle Almanzo James Wilder. Als Erwachsene Das Leben als Lehrerin (Lauras glückliche Jahre) Am 10.12.1882, 2 Monate vor ihrem 16. Geburtstag, nahm Laura ihre erste Stelle als Lehrerin an. Sie unterrichtete 3 Semester in einer kleinen Schule, wenn sie nicht selbst in De Smet zur Schule ging. Da ihre Familie Geldprobleme hatte, wollte sie dieser damit helfen. Zwischen 1883 und 1885 unterrichtete Laura in der Schule, arbeitete für den örtlichen Schneider und ging selbst in die Schule, obwohl sie diese nicht abschloss. Ihre Karriere als Lehrerin und eigene Schulzeit endeten, als sie am 25.08.1885 Almanzo Wilder heiratete. Sie war erst 18 und Almanzo 28 Jahre alt. Zusammen zogen sie in ein neues Haus, nördlich von De Smet. Das Leben mit Almanzo Wilder (Almanzo und Laura) Am 05.12.1886 brachte Laura ihre Tochter Rose Wilder auf die Welt und im Jahr 1889 einen Sohn, der allerdings nur 12 Tage nach seiner Geburt starb, ohne einen Namen erhalten zu haben. Er wurde in De Smet beerdigt. Lauras und Almanzos erste Ehejahre waren ziemlich schwierig. Almanzo erlitt eine lebensbedrohliche Diphtherie, die er zwar überlebte, war aber danach teilweise gelähmt. Für den Rest seines Lebens musste er beim Gehen einen Stock benutzen. Mit diesem Rückschlag und vielen weiteren, begann eine Reihe von unglücklichen Ereignissen, wie z.B. der Tod ihres neugeborenen Sohnes, die Zerstörung ihrer Scheune mit dem Heu und der ganzen Ernte darin durch ein mysteriöses Feuer, der Verlust ihres Hauses durch ein Feuer, welches aus versehen von Rose verursacht wurde und eine Dürre, die sich über mehrere Jahre hinwegzog und den Wilders Schulden einbrachte. Diese Ereignisse führten dazu, dass die Familie beschloss, De Smet zu verlassen. 8. Umzug: Von South Dakota nach Minnesota Von 1890-1891 verbrachten sie ein Jahr bei Almanzos Eltern in Spring Valley, Minnesota, bevor sie weiterzogen. 9. Umzug: Von Minnesota nach Florida Danach zogen sie nach Westville, Florida, da dort für Almanzo das Klima besser war. Sie fanden jedoch, dass die trockenen Ebenen, die sie gewohnt waren, sich von der Feuchtigkeit, die sie in Westville antrafen, sehr unterschieden. 10. Umzug: Von Florida zurück nach South Dakota Das Wetter, zusammen mit dem Gefühl, unter den Einheimischen fehl am Platz zu sein, führte zu ihrer Rückkehr nach De Smet im Jahr 1892, wo sie sich ein kleines Haus kauften. 11. Umzug: Von South Dakota nach Missouri Im Jahr 1894 zogen die Wilders nach Mansfield, Missouri und nutzten ihre Ersparnisse, um sich die Anzahlung auf ein unbebautes Grundstück außerhalb der Stadt zu leisten zu können. Sie nannten den Ort Rocky Ridge Farm und zogen zunächst in ein baufälliges Blockhaus. Zuerst verdienten sie nur durch Wagenladungen von Brennholz Geld, die sie in der Stadt für 50 Cent verkauften. Finanzielle Sicherheit kam nur langsam. Apfelbäume, die sie gepflanzt hatten, trugen seit sieben Jahren keine Früchte. Almanzos Eltern besuchten sie um diese Zeit herum und gaben ihnen die Urkunde des Hauses, das sie in Mansfield gemietet hatten, was der wirtschaftliche Aufschwung war, den Lauras Familie brauchte. Sie fügten dann ihr Grundstück außerhalb der Stadt hinzu und erhielten schließlich fast 200 Morgen (80,9 Hektar). Um 1910 verkauften sie das Haus in der Stadt, zogen zurück auf die Farm und vollendeten das Bauernhaus mit dem Erlös. Was als rund 16 Hektar (16 Hektar) von dicht bewaldeten, steinbedeckten Hügeln mit einer fensterlosen Blockhütte begann, wurde in 20 Jahren zu einer relativ erfolgreichen Geflügel-, Milch- und Obstfarm und einem 10-Zimmer-Bauernhaus. Die Wilders hatten gelernt, in De Smet Weizen als einziges Getreide anzubauen. Sie hielten auch Geflügel auf der Rocky Ridge Farm, stellten Milch her und hatten einen großen Apfelgarten. Laura wurde in verschiedenen Clubs aktiv und setzte sich für mehrere regionale Bauernverbände ein. Sie wurde als eine Autorität in der Geflügelzucht und im ländlichen Leben anerkannt, was zu Einladungen von mehreren Gruppen führte. Karriere als Autorin Eine Einladung, dem Missouri Ruralist 1911 einen Artikel vorzulegen, führte zu Lauras Festanstellung als Kolumnistin und Redakteurin bei dieser Veröffentlichung, die sie bis Mitte der 1920er Jahre hielt. Sie nahm auch eine bezahlte Position bei der örtlichen Farm Loan Association ein und vergab Kleinkredite an lokale Bauern. Ihre Kolumne in der Ruralist, "Wie eine Farmers Frau denkt", stellte sie einem treuen Publikum von Farmern vor, die ihre regelmäßigen Kolumnen genossen. Ihre Themen reichten von zu Hause und Familie, einschließlich ihrer Reise 1915 nach San Francisco, Kalifornien, um Rose Wilder Lane und die Pan-Pacific-Ausstellung, den Ersten Weltkrieg und andere Weltgeschehen zu besuchen, und zu den faszinierenden Weltreisen von Rose und ihre eigene Gedanken über die zunehmenden Möglichkeiten, die den Frauen in dieser Zeit geboten wurden. Während das Paar nie wohlhabend war, bis die "Little House Books" an Popularität gewannen, versorgten die Landwirtschaftsbetriebe und Lauras Einnahmen als Autorin und der Farm Loan Association sie mit einem sicheren Einkommen. "Nach dem Jahr 1924", so der Professor John E. Miller, "war Wilder nach mehr als einem Jahrzehnt des Schreibens für Agrarzeitungen eine disziplinierte Schriftstellerin geworden, die in der Lage war, für ein allgemeines Publikum nachdenkliche, lesbare Prosa zu produzieren. " Zu dieser Zeit half ihre inzwischen verheiratete Tochter Rose Wilder Lane ihr, in der Country Gentleman Zeitschrift zwei Artikel zu veröffentlichen, die das Innere des Bauernhauses beschreiben. Es war auch um diese Zeit, dass Rose begann, Laura intensiv zu ermutigen, ihre Schreibfähigkeiten im Hinblick auf größere Erfolge als Schriftstellerin zu verbessern, als Rose bereits erreicht hatte. Die Wilders seien, so Miller, "von jährlichen Einkommenssubventionen ihrer immer berühmteren und erfolgreicheren Tochter abhängig". Sie waren beide zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Lösung, ihr Ruhestandseinkommen zu verbessern, darin bestünde, dass Laura selbst eine erfolgreiche Autorin wurde. Das "Projekt ist jedoch nie sehr weit fortgeschritten". Im Jahr 1928 vermietete Rose den Bau eines Steinhauses im englischen Stil für ihre Eltern auf einem Grundstück neben dem Bauernhaus, das sie selbst gebaut und immer noch bewohnt hatten. Sie baute es um und übernahm es. Little House Books Der Börsencrash von 1929 verschonte auch die Wilders nicht; Rose' Investitionen waren ebenfalls am Boden zerstört. Sie besaßen immer noch die 81 Hektar große Farm, aber sie hatten den größten Teil ihrer Ersparnisse in Rose' Makler investiert. Im Jahr 1930 fragte Laura Rose nach ihrer Meinung über ein autobiographisches Manuskript, das sie über ihre wegweisende Kindheit geschrieben hatte. Die Weltwirtschaftskrise, zusammen mit dem Tod von Lauras Mutter im Jahr 1924 und ihrer älteren Schwester Mary im Jahr 1928, schien sie veranlasst zu haben, ihre Erinnerungen in einer Lebensgeschichte namens Pioneer Girl zu bewahren. Sie hoffte auch, dass ihr Schreiben zusätzliches Einkommen bringen würde. Der ursprüngliche Titel des ersten Buches war "When Grandma Was a Little Girl". Auf Anraten von Rose' Verleger erweiterte sie die Geschichte sehr. Als Folge von Rose' Verlagsbeziehungen als erfolgreiche Autorin und nachdem sie sie redigiert hatte, veröffentlichten Harper & Brothers Lauras Buch 1932 als Little house in the big woods. Nach ihrem Erfolg schrieb sie weiter. Die enge und oft felsige Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihr und Rose bestand persönlich bis 1935, als ihre Tochter die Rocky Ridge Farm endgültig verließ, und später auf dem Korrespondenzweg. Die Zusammenarbeit funktionierte in beiden Richtungen: zwei von Rose' erfolgreichsten Romanen, Let the Hurricane Roar (1932) und Free Land (1938), wurden zur gleichen Zeit wie die "Little House" -Serie geschrieben und erzählten Ingalls und Wilders Familiengeschichten im Wesentlichen in einem Erwachsenenformat. Autorenstreit Einige, einschließlich Rose' Biograph, Professor William Holtz, behaupteten, dass sie Lauras Ghostwriter war. Einige andere, wie Timothy Abreu von Gush Publishing, argumentierten, dass Laura ein "ungeschultes Genie" sei, das sich hauptsächlich auf ihre frühe Ermutigung und ihre Verbindungen zu Verlegern und Literaturagenten stützte. Wieder andere behaupten, dass sie Lauras ungeschliffene Rohvorlagen in die Hand genommen habe und sie vollständig, aber still in eine Reihe von Büchern verwandelt habe, die heute bekannt sind. Die vorhandenen Beweise, die den fortlaufenden Briefwechsel zwischen den Frauen über die Entwicklung der Bücher beinhalten, Rose' umfangreiche Tagebücher und Lauras handschriftliche Manuskripte mit Notationen zeigen eine andauernde Zusammenarbeit zwischen den beiden Frauen. Miller beschrieb anhand dieses Datensatzes verschiedene Ebenen der Beteiligung von Rose. Little house in the big woods (1932) und These Happy Golden Years (1943), bemerkte er, erhielten am wenigsten Bearbeitung. "Die ersten Seiten ... und andere große Teile von Woods", stellt er fest, "stehen weitgehend intakt und zeigen ... von Anfang an Talent für eine narrative Beschreibung." Einige Bände hatten eine stärkere Beteiligung von Rose, während The First Four Years (1971) anscheinend ausschließlich von Laura geschrieben wurde. Als Letztes sagte Miller, "Am Ende bleibt das bleibende literarische Erbe das der Mutter mehr als das der Tochter ... Rose besaß Stil; Laura hatte Substanz." Späteres Leben und Tod Nachdem Rose die Rocky Ridge Farm verlassen hatte, zogen ihre Eltern zurück in das von ihnen erbaute Bauernhaus, das zuletzt von Freunden bewohnt worden war. Ab 1935 waren sie alleine auf der Rocky Ridge Farm. Der größte Teil der Umgebung (einschließlich des Grundstücks mit dem Steinhaus, das Rose für sie gebaut hatte) wurde verkauft, aber sie hielten noch einige Nutztiere und pflegten ihre Blumenbeete und Gemüsegärten. Fast täglich kamen Wagenladungen von Fans vorbei, begierig darauf, "Laura" aus den Little House Books zu treffen. Die Wilders lebten unabhängig und ohne finanzielle Sorgen bis zu Almanzos Tod auf der Farm im Jahr 1949 im Alter von 92 Jahren. Laura blieb auf dem Hof. Für die nächsten acht Jahre lebte sie allein, betreut von einem Kreis von Nachbarn und Freunden. Sie führte in diesen Jahren eine aktive Korrespondenz mit ihren Redakteuren, Fans und Freunden. Im Herbst 1956 war die 89-jährige Laura schwer an Diabetes erkrankt und hatte Herzprobleme. Sie wurde von Rose ins Krankenhaus gebracht, die zum Erntedankfest gekommen war. Sie konnte am Tag nach Weihnachten nach Hause zurückkehren. Ihre Gesundheit verschlechterte sich jedoch nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, und sie starb zu Hause am 10. Februar 1957, drei Tage nach ihrem 90. Geburtstag. Sie wurde neben Almanzo auf dem Mansfield Cemetery in Mansfield beerdigt. Rose wurde nach ihrem Tod 1968 neben ihren Eltern begraben. Stammbaum [[Lansford Ingalls] ┬ Laura Colby Henry Quiner ┬ Charlotte Tucker │ │ │ │ Charles Ingalls ┬ Caroline Quiner │ ┌───────────────┬─────────────┴─────────────┬──────────────────┬───────────────────────┐ │ │ │ │ │ Mary Ingalls Laura Ingalls ┬ Almanzo Wilder Carrie Ingalls Charles Ingalls Jr. Grace Ingalls │ ┌┴──────────────┐ Rose Wilder Kind ohne Namen Auftritte *The Laura Years **Laura im großen Wald **Laura in der Prärie **Laura und ihre Freunde **Laura am Silbersee **Laura und der lange Winter **Laura in der kleinen Stadt **Lauras glückliche Jahre **Almanzo und Laura *The Rose Years **Little House on Rocky Ridge **Little Farm in the Ozarks **In the Land of the Big Red Apple **On the other Side of the Hill **Little Town in the Ozarks **New Dawn on Rocky Ridge **On the Banks of the Bayou **Bachelor Girl *Lauras Tagebücher **Unsere Farm in Missouri **Die Kinder von Mansfield **Ein Winter in Mansfield **Das Glück vergangener Tage Gallerie 0b184ef4e5d17219e0ccac2b353ae9cd.jpg 19096-004-78349B88.jpg Laura-Ingalls-Wilder-1918.jpg Laura-Ingalls-Wilder-An-American-Fixture1.jpg wilder_main_lg.jpg Kategorie:Ingalls Kategorie:Wilders Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Geboren 1867 Kategorie:Gestorben 1957 Kategorie:Echte Personen Kategorie:Bewohner von Kansas Kategorie:Bewohner von Burr Oak Kategorie:Bewohner von Wisconsin Kategorie:Bewohner von South Dakota Kategorie:Bewohner von Missouri Kategorie:Bewohner von Florida Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Bewohner von Minnesota Kategorie:Laura im großen Wald Kategorie:Laura in der Prärie Kategorie:Laura und ihre Freunde Kategorie:Laura am Silbersee Kategorie:Laura und der lange Winter Kategorie:Laura in der kleinen Stadt Kategorie:Lauras glückliche Jahre Kategorie:Almanzo und Laura Kategorie:The Little House Years Kategorie:The Laura Years Kategorie:The Rose Years Kategorie:Verheiratet